Suffering Love
by Icevespera73
Summary: Will Bramblestar ever forgive Squirrelflight for lying to him? Or will he be too late to stop the consequences of his withheld affection? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

A muscular tabby tom shouldered his way through the bracken; starlit mist shrouded him, clinging to his fur. The tom knew he was visiting Starclan and revelled in the sheer beauty of the clearing, the stillness and peacefulness that calmed his beating heart. Looking around with satisfaction lifting his heart, a familiar golden pelt flashed at the corner of his eye. _"Goldenflower!"_ With a joyous yowl he bounded towards the she-cat.

"My dear son, Brambleclaw," Brambleclaw rubbed against his mother and breathed in her scent, he was reminded of those many moons ago when he and Tawnypelt curled at her belly, kneading for her delicious milk.

Goldenflower gently pushed Brambleclaw away, "You must wake up!" The urgency in his mother's voice startled him. "You must wake up!" She repeated. Brambleclaw backed away, his peaceful feeling vanishing as his mother stepped towards him. "You must wake UP!"

Brambleclaw's eyes whipped open, he was still safely curled up in his nest in the Thunderclan camp. Goldenflower had been trying to warn him of something but what? Brambleclaw looked around the warriors' den, there was one empty nest. Squirrelflight's.

Brambleclaw suddenly became aware of a cat's shrieks being carried faintly on the wind. He looked at Dovewing, wondering why she hadn't picked up the wails of distress, but she was sound asleep. Knowing in his heart that Squirrelflight was in trouble, Brambleclaw pushed his way out of the den, careful not to wake the sleeping warriors. Once in the clearing, he made a mad dash to where Squirrelflight's voice came from. He breezed out the thorn tunnel, knowing he would meet no resistance as Squirrelflight was on guard duty.

He reached a clearing and in the darkness saw ginger fur flash with russet, a fox. Without thinking, saving Squirrelflight as his only objective, Brambleclaw flung himself at the fox. The fox whirled around to meet him but realising it was outnumbered, it turned and fled from the clearing. Brambleclaw watched the fox retreat before turning to look for Squirrelflight, he saw her crumpled ginger pelt lying in the middle of the clearing. "Squirrelflight, no." Brambleclaw breathed as he made his way to her side. As he leaned over her, Squirrelflight's eyes fluttered open, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Brambleclaw, I heard the fox … and I thought … I would handle it … on my own. I just wanted to see you look at me the way you used to…" Squirrelflight broke off in a fit of coughing, blood spewing out of her mouth. Brambleclaw didn't care, he moved closer.

"Save your strength, you need to heal, you will heal," The last part came out in an almost pleading voice, Brambleclaw was afraid of losing Squirrelflight.

"I have no strength left, my will to live vanished with your affection. My life … is not complete … without you…" Brambleclaw could feel the life ebbing out of Squirrelflight as her breathing got shallower.

"Squirrelflight, I forgive you and I … I love you," Brambleclaw felt Squirrelflight breathe a sigh of relief, her last breath before falling still. Brambleclaw knew her spirit was on its way to Starclan. Grief weighed his heart and he let out an agonising wail. His love, his sweet, his Squirrelflight was gone. He would have a difficult time explaining this to Firestar the next day. But at that moment, Brambleclaw let all other thoughts leave his mind. He was content to bury his nose in his former mate's fur and breathe in the last of her scent. Her sweet, sweet scent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lead the clan well Scorchflame, use your skills to keep Thunderclan strong," Bramblestar rasped. He drew in gasping breaths through his greying muzzle. Bramblestar could feel his last life slipping away. He had had a good long life, leading Thunderclan to become one of the strongest clans by the lake. Bramblestar's life flashed before his eyes. _The time in the Thunderclan nursery in the old forest … his first catch as an apprentice … the journey to the sundrown place … settling down by the lake ._ One memory stayed in his mind, the night he lost almost everything he cared for. Fresh grief welled in his heart, weighing it down. He tried to shake his head to rid himself of the memory but it stayed there in front of his eyes. The ginger fur soaked with blood, wide haunted emerald eyes staring up at him, then love overflowing their depths as he spoke his heart. He knew the end was coming soon and he was not afraid, for death brought the promise of meeting.

Bramblestar shouldered his way through the thick bush, into the same clearing he had met his mother those many moons ago. However, tonight a ginger she-cat awaited him instead of the golden one. "Squirrelflight!" Strength flowed into his limbs as he bounded forward to greet his love. He pushed his nose into her fur and twined his tail with hers. They could be together for eternity now.

Squirrelflight motioned for Bramblestar to follow her as she turned away, "There are some you should meet." Bramblestar followed his mate through the undergrowth into yet another clearing with a small waterfall. Three kits tumbled together, playing happily by the water's edge. "That night, I hadn't realised I was carrying your kits, if I had, I believe the night would have gone quite differently." Amusement filled Squirrelflight's voice but Bramblestar still looked down with guilt, if only he had gotten there sooner.

"Goldkit, Sparkkit, Flowerkit, come meet your father," Squirrelflight beckoned the kits. They romped over joyously. Bramblestar gazed down at the kits, pride replacing the guilt in his heart. Goldkit looked just like his mother, where Sparkkit looked like an identical copy of Firestar. Flowerkit was the last to come over, she was a mirror image of Bramblestar himself. Even down to the heavy shoulders.

Bramblestar looked back at Squirrelflight, "We have forever together."

"But how long is forever?" Love filled Squirrelflight's voice as she rubbed her muzzle against Bramblestar's.

Bramblestar answered in honest truth, straight from his heart, "As long as I have you and our kits at my side."


End file.
